blood, dimonds and love
by skittiso
Summary: stace and saver fall in love when they find out they have a mark of a millon. saver has been looking for his lover for many many years and he meets stace. at frist stace wants to run but she can exscape the love that fills her heart.


Diamonds and blood the key to a girl's heart.

She did not plan to stay out as late as she did it just did not work out like she planed…

Stacey got invited to the first party of the year. She never got invited to a party that did not have to do with family so stace was super excited. She and her best friend cara was going to go but cara had to go to her dads for the winter brake so stace was going alone.

The morning of the party stace mom promised to take stace to the mall to pick out one ting to wear for the party. Stace got a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and red shirt that said "I don't bite…hard" stace loved it. Stace also got a black head band that went perfect with her shirt and pants.

Stace was a pretty girl but not beautiful stace had long brown curl hair that hit about her waste and bright green eyes that she still has not grown into. She is skinny and ok height the best thing about stace is she had wonderful skin it glowed like the moon.

It was now two hours from the party time and stace just got out of the shower and was freaking out because the boy who invited her was going to pick her up and a few friends to car pool over there. Stace was very nervous.

Stace blow dried her hair and brushed it back in to the head band it look good but stace wanted it to look awesome so she took the head band out and parted her hair into lairs. She wanted to straiten it.

Stace never Staten her hair before but she had done Caras so she thought it would be done easily.

When she was done with her long hair it was only 15 minute until the party and it was beginning to get late. Stace got more and more nervous as the seconds tick on.

Stace got dress and put black eyeliner and a light gray eye shadow with some mascaras. She put a light red gloss on her lips and sliver hoop ear rings and a sliver neck lace with a "bff" hafe heart on it.

Stace did not know if she should eat something first but she did not want her breath to smell bad so she just brushed her teeth again. Stace waited on the couch for the car to arrive. More and more the minutes faded she could feel her tummy knot.

She was scared that she had got ditched!

And then the car pulled up stace was so happy that she almost jumped out of her skin. The red pick up truck with two other guys in it was parked in front of her house. Stace was not sure if she should go out there and get in. but as soon and stace stood up she saw one of the boys opened the door and began to walk to the front door of stace house.

Knock knock. Stace walked slowly to the front door and opened it and walked out. She did not know who he was or who anyone in the car was. "Here you can sit here" the man with black hair said scooting over to the other side of the car.

"ok" I said unsteady. "I am saver" the drive said he was the one who invited her to the party, it was a weird because they never talked Intel he invited her. "I am stace" I said just making sure he knew.

"I know" he said with a smirk. The rest of the drive there was the boys talking and awkward glances from saver thought the front mirror.

When they got to the party stace was not so nervous and more maybe because she knew some one or just because she was not that into it anymore but she felt more welcome.

"hey saver" some girl walked up and gave him a hug." Hi Lynn" saver said not hugging her back and hooking on to and walking.

"Sorry" I whispered. Stace smiles. "I just do not like her she is my ex and well thank you again" saver said giving stace a orange soda.

" it is ok, I mean I am here to help" stace said with a bigger smile to cover up her horrible attempted to flirt, cara was the one who was the big flirt.

"No you're here to have fun" saver told her making her start to dance to the loud rap music. "So why did you invited me"? Stace asked really wanting to know.

"Because, I don't know"? saver said thinking about it hi self. " oh I just wanted to know because I well never get invited to parties and then some one who I have never met asked me to go to one with him I thin k I just got a little werided out." Stace said as she too his hand and started to dace to the music instead of weird wiggling.

After 5 or 7 songs saver told stace he will be back he had to go to the bathroom so stace just sat down trying to breathe stace was having a lot of fun.

"You know that saver dose not like you, right"? Some girl said sitting next to stace.

"Umm, I know were just friends and I do not like him like that a any

Ways" stace said trying t play it off like she knew him.

"oh well good luck" she said as she walked away." I see you met Jeannette" saver said giving stace a bowl of chips.

"yeah I think I did" stace said as she stood up.

" let me guess she said that I did not like you, right" saver said as they began to walk.

"Yeah how did you know"? Stace asked. "Jeannette tells every girl I talk to that," saver said with a sigh.

"so do you want to escape from the noise and go upstairs" saver said taking staces hand.

Stace did not say anything and just acted cool. When they walked p stairs more and more the people started to look scarier and then she saw some girl biting this boy neck stace flinched." Don't be scared, it is jus for fun" saver said with a smile and pulled satce closer to him.

Stace smiles to hide that she just wanted to run the other way. Saver stopped and they went into the frothiest room to the left. The room had dark blue walls and the bed cover was black and had black plow cases. The room was clod and stace got goose bumps as soon as she walked into the room.

"so this is my room" saver said putting his arms out as if it was a prize case.

" I like it ,it is very ummm, dark" satce said trying not to be mean.

"Yeah, so sit" saver said pointing to his bed as he sat down.

Stace sat and took off her sweater.

"so are you having fun"? satce asked trying to make saver stop looking at her when she took of her sweater.

Saver did not say anything.

"what are you looking at"? stace asked not trying to be mean but it was getting annoying.

"let me see your wrist" saver said grabbing under his bed.

"ok"? stace said putting her wrist out.

Saver kept looking at her birth mark on her wrist it was a diamond shape on her wrist that has been there ever stents she was born.

Saver held out his rist and they had the same mark…

"uhh, it is a birth mark" stace said pulling her hand back into her coat.

Saver said nothing as he began to cut away at the diamond shape on his own rist.

"Stop doing that, your bleeding" stace continued .

" it is not a birth mark, it is a cruse" saver said as the patch of skin on his rist healed in seconds.

"I uhh got to go" stace said holding her own rist because it began to hurt.

"no don't leave, I finally found you" saver said grabbing her rist and looking at it.

"what do you mean "finally"" stace asked with a creep out look upon her face.

" I have been looking for my match, my soul mate sent 1960" saver said as he scooted closer to stace.

" what do you mean sents 1960?" stace asked.

" you would not believe it even if it was in writing" saver said with a sigh.

" try me sents I am your soul mate" stace said making a funny sound when she said soul mate.

"I am a vampire" saver said looking deep into her eyes to see what her true reaction was.

"hahahaha that is very funny ok well enough with your games I am going home" stace said as she walk to the door.

"Wait it is true." Saver said standing behind her.

" it might be true when your getting high or something but not here buddy this is reality" stace said as she walked out in the hall.

As she walked what saver was saying keep looking like it was true everyone was covered in blood and was eaing eachothers neak and enjoying the time to eat and have fun.

This made stace walk even faster and she began to go at a slow run when saver grab her shoulder and spun her around.

"stay." Saver told her.

" Im not a dog ok and I wont listen to what ever you say" satce said as she trun around.

" hi, sorry to do this I thought you would understand but I was wrong" some guy with ash blond hair said.

"what ever let me leave"satce asked as she tried to dance around him.

The guy stuck her with a nedal with some type of vampire medcin to make you fall asleep for 30 or 40 minutes.

"sorry" the man said as stace went down.

"thank you tommy" saver said as he caught stace.

Save brought stace to his bed and sat there waiting for her to wake.

3 hours 5 hours 6 hour went by and she was still asleep.

"TOMMY, how much did you give her, did you kill her?." Saver asked now very worried about stace and if her killed his only true love.

" no I gave her a hafe dose" tommy said as he exsamed stace from arcoss the room.

" I think she is dead" tommy said as he walked out of the door…


End file.
